


Oblivious

by RonniRotten



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Spain, Swearing, mutual obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Gift for Chivo in the Spamano serverFlirty Italian Lovino has a crush on possibly the most oblivious boy in the world, Antonio. Will Antonio ever catch on? Could a simple assignment be the key?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chivo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chivo).



“Tell me again why we’re not making cinnamon rolls for this assignment.” Lovino huffed. He was staring down his crush with a recipe card in his hand. He was not thrilled about waking up early to print the recipe they needed, or about nearly forgetting his jacket before school started. It was after hours and instead of going home to nap, he was stuck with a clueless cutie.

“Well Lovi, you said we have a set of hot buns already! So I thought we could do something else for the project to keep it fresh!” Antonio explained, “But when are you going to let me taste one of those buns? You're such a good cook I bet they're delicious!”

“Not just anyone can taste my buns, but I might be willing to make an exception for you, if things go that way.” Lovino purred and smirked. Maybe this time his flirting would pay off.

“What way? I want a cinnamon roll!” Antonio cried out, grabbing Lovino's shoulders and staring into his eyes. Lovino blushed and backed away. Antonio was too intense for Lovino's pounding heart—the boy just wouldn't catch on when he played it cool!

“You _are_ a cinnamon roll!” Lovino snapped, “Now what the hell are we baking?” Antonio giggled and shook his head as if the answer was obvious.

“Biscotti! I want to make biscotti with a master!”

“You're gonna call me master?” Lovino snickered, “Only for you.”

“But you're a master of biscotti! The whole world needs your expert skills!” Antonio beamed. Antonio had no idea what all the compliments did to him, or what he was playing at.

”In that case, let's go into the classroom and get this over with!” Lovino said with a half smile. This boy was too cute for his own good, how could Lovino stay bitter about the situation when he had a ray of sunshine right there?

Antonio grinned, as if it were the first time he ever saw that smile, and opened the door, motioning for Lovino to go in first. Lovino went inside and walked past five rows of counters to the one closest to the pantry and fridge. He went past it and set his backpack down by the teacher's desk and washing machine. With any luck he wouldn't need to wash his uniform and the towels they’d use.

“So Lovi, what do we need?” Antonio asked, trotting up beside him to set his own bag down. Lovino scowled at him. Did he think he had a recipe memorized? Yes. Yes he did. Luckily for Antonio, Lovino had one memorized by heart—the family recipe.

“You didn't think this through, did you? I’m gonna get my ass handed to me if I tell you the old man’s recipe. You're lucky you're cute, jackass.” Lovino hissed.

“So you'll tell me?” Antonio squealed–was he blushing?–and hugged Lovino in one of his famous death grips. Lovino shrieked and struggled to get away. There was a time and a place for that!

“Let me go! I never said it was okay to hug me!”

“Sorry!” Antonio chuckled and let go, “I got carried away.” Lovino gently shoved him just to regain his personal space and rolled his eyes. He couldn't afford to admit that those hugs were what kept him going some days. There was too much to confess already, but Antonio wouldn't respond well–he didn't even react to the flirting. They were just friends doing a stupid assignment, nothing more.

“Now,” Lovino said as he pulled off his jacket, “ingredients. Get the flour, sugar, vanilla, anise extract, salt, vegetable oil, and baking powder–not soda, powder–from the pantry. Then get four eggs out. I'll gather the equipment and start the oven.”

“Yes Sir!” Antonio chuckled and saluted jokingly. Loving pouted, what was he going to do with Tonio? He could figure that out later, he knew what he _wanted_ to do with him–marathon cheesy romance movies and snuggle, but that was only a dream as far as he was concerned. As Antonio scurried to get the eggs, Lovino went behind the counter and squatted by a cupboard door, opening it and pulling out three loaf pans, two bowls, a hand mixer, a liquid measuring cup, and cooking spray. He set them on the counter as Antonio set down a bowl with four eggs. The joy radiating from that boy’s face made poor Lovino want to melt.

“I'm so excited!” Tonio commented before running off to the pantry. Lovino rolled his eyes and opened a drawer to pull out a set of dry measuring cups and a spatula. He could wait to get out the cookie sheets and parchment paper, so he sprayed the three pans and turned on the oven. It was time to kick some biscotti butt!

“Hey Lovi,” Antonio said with an armful of stuff, “I can't reach the vanilla and baking powder. Can you help me?” Lovino stared at him while he set the other ingredients down. Or maybe it wasn't quite time yet. Joy.

“What makes you think I can reach? I'm shorter than you!” he huffed.

“I can lift you! You're really light.”

“I'm not,” Loving countered, thinking of his pasta consumption catching up with him, “You're just strong.” Still, he conceded and went to the pantry with Antonio on his tail. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms snaked around his waist, locking around his middle while Antonio rested his chin on his shoulder like a tired puppy.

“Are we baking or cuddling?” Lovino jeered, blushing furiously. He almost hoped it was the latter.

“I just like hugging you.” Antonio hummed softly, and woefully did what he was supposed to. As if Lovino only weighed as much as a cat, Antonio hoisted him up with ease. Lovino didn't take the time to revel at the fact he was seeing the back of the top shelf, a mysterious and foreign place to him. He grabbed a can of baking powder and a bottle of vegetable oil and double checked the expiration dates. He was definitely not thinking about Antonio's face pressing into his back. Not at all.

“I got them. You can put me down.” he said. This is not how he wanted Antonio to carry him, but he couldn't say that without making things weird. Antonio set him down and rested his chin on his shoulder again, as if it were a roost specifically made for his jaw. He yawned, his breath tickling Lovino’s cheek, and grinned at the little gasp Lovino sucked in. How cute!

“What’s next?”

“I put this down and we wash our hands, what do you think?” Lovino spat, willing his blush away. Antonio chuckled and let go so Lovino could put the ingredients with the others. Lovino scurried to the counter adorably while he made his way to the sink after closing the pantry. Lovino was so cute! If he were interested, Antonio would have loved to kiss him. But he wasn’t interested. No time to dwell on that! With a flick of the wrist and a yearning to 'accidentally’ bump into Lovino's soapy hands, it was time to scrub!

With clean hands, the boys stood in front of their work station. Lovino grabbed the small bowl and pushed it with the dry ingredients aside and pushed the mixer and larger bowl to Antonio, clearing his throat. A pair of bright eyes was locked on his face, and it was unnerving, welcome lost unnerving.

“Break the eggs and beat them. I’ll measure the dry shit since it’s gotta be perfect.” Lovino ordered. Antonio blinked and smiled.

“For how long?” he asked and started to break one of the eggs into his bowl, setting the shell aside carefully.

“Until they’re light and frothy. Whip them.” Lovino replied as he started measuring the flour, bringing the cup eye-level so he could be absolutely certain it was correct—not at all because he needed to keep his mind occupied rather than think about how he was alone with Antonio and baking with him. He added baking powder and salt by the time Antonio turned on the mixer–the noise it made was just as good a distraction, if not better. He pulled out a whisk and bullshat sifiting the dry mix—Nonno would never have to know he was taking shortcuts. He finished that quickly and scooped the amount of sugar he needed to continue. Then he peeked over the bowl and half-smiled at the even, yellow mixture. He looked up at his crush with hooded eyes and a wry smile. Would he catch on this time?

“Those eggs are about as whipped as me.” he said loudly over the sound of the mixer. Antonio turned it off and pouted. Apparently he didn't follow, not that Lovino was surprised by that, just his weary expression.

“I know you’re tired, I am too, could you try not to focus on that?” he asked kindly. Lovino held up the measuring cup of sugar and waved it around without spilling it and put his free hand on Antonio’s shoulder to, as he would claim, bring his ear closer. It wasn’t at all a ploy for physical contact, no way!

“Start that on low while I add this. Lord knows you’re too sweet as is to mess with sugar.” Lovino hummed. The smile return to Antonio's face and he turned on the mixer—he was way too hype to finish this assignment, he didn't catch that compliment! Lovino leaned into him and slowly poured in those tiny crystals. They watched as the sugar melded with the eggs and swirled together until the last crystal fell in.

“If you needed better access to the bowl, you could’ve just asked me to move!” Antonio chuckled. Like hell he would move away from the cutie leaning into him without being asked. Lovino turned away and scoffed, eliciting another giggle from his idiot crush. He threw in the anise, vanilla, and oil in that order, and let Antonio mix it together, tired of the Spaniard’s obliviousness.

“Why the hell would I ask you to move? You’re comfy.” Lovino grumbled, just loud enough that Antonio might hear, but probably wouldn’t. Lovino just grabbed the flour mixture and scooted up next to Antonio again, leaning into his shoulder again, only to be certain he didn't mess up—this time he had to be extra careful when pouring, or else he would get a faceful of flour and ruin the cookies.

“I’m serious—” Antonio started to say, actually getting annoyed at the lack of personal space. If he weren’t trying to do his only job, it would have been welcome. Instead of finishing his statement and staying mad, however, he caught sight of Lovino’s concentrated face. His sharp eyes were locked onto that flour and he was gnawing his lip so adorably. He just couldn’t help but internally squeal. He didn’t even notice when Lovino set the empty bowl aside and stared back.

“Turn it off, Tonio.” Lovino groaned and waved a hand in Antonio’s face. Antonio blinked and turned off the mixer, and then set it aside, a little embarrassed.

“Sorry Lovi, I got distracted. What now?”

“You get to pour the batter into the pans. There are three. I’ll start cleaning up, and then put them in the oven.” Lovino took the items they had used and went to put them away. Antonio did as he was told, pouring the batter evenly into three pans, mimicking Lovino's attention to detail—he _was_ working with a master! Truth be told, he could have put them in the oven and he should have asked why before Lovino got back and pushed him aside.

Lovino opened the oven and grabbed two of the pans. He had his reasons for his course of action—to catch a certain jerk’s eye. He bent over at the waist and arched his back as he put them in, putting his ass on display, even if no one paid attention, he could pretend. But upon peeking back with the third pan in hand, he saw Tonio was looking elsewhere, so he was pretending. He shut the oven with a disgruntled huff and set the timer. He should have known, but he would still try again.

“C’mon, we gotta clean the counter and wash the dishes before the timer goes off.” Lovino sighed sadly. Antonio frowned, worried, but agreed. Did he do something wrong? Did Lovino catch him staring again?—that would have been the death of him!

**_35 minutes later…_ **

Antonio stared again when Lovino pulled the pans out of the oven, and he was only mildly ashamed about it. He was creeping on his best-friend! In the ten minutes that it took the loaves to cool, both had taken turns going to the bathroom so one could keep an eye on their hard work. Lovino didn't say much of anything either. He probably did catch Antonio staring—it wasn't like he was getting touchy, not that he would ever get the chance anyway. Lovino seemed too out of his reach, too out of his league, and he hadn’t been dropping any hints. Antonio thought maybe this project would lead to batter getting everywhere, a cute food fight, maybe even cleaning off each other’s faces with kisses. Not the project going off without a hitch and a tension in the air even he noticed!

“Watch what you’re doing!” Lovino snapped. Antonio froze and looked down. He was slicing one of the loaves and nearly got his ring finger. He kinda liked that finger too. He needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts, which is easier said than done. He was grateful to have Lovino there to save his ass if nothing else.

“Thanks Lovi!”

“That’s the one finger I need you to keep in life.” Lovino jeered, “Be careful.” Antonio shrugged happily and went back to work–his little cutie was starting to be normal again. Still, he really hoped Lovino would drop a few hints or something if he were just as interested. Oh well! He had to finish cutting these loaves into cookies! Project first, teenage romance woes with a tub of ice cream later!

Not long after they had finished cutting the loaves, Lovino and Antonio managed to fill three cookie sheets with half-way done biscotti. Lovino was pleased and eager to pull the same stunt with putting things in the oven—he even wiggled this time to adjust himself to reach the second rack and for show, naturally. Antonio was losing his cool. Lovino had no idea what he was doing to him! The second Lovino got up and set the timer he had to speak up, and speak he did.

“Hey Lovi, why do you keep handling putting stuff in and taking stuff out of the oven? I could do it too.” Antonio asked nervously. Lovino pulled out a spatula and rolled his eyes.

“Let me at least pretend you want to look at my ass.” Lovino mumbled.

“Why would you want to pretend that?” Antonio chuckled awkwardly, a sign that he would say something he might regret, “I do!”

“What? No you don’t, I’ve been flirting constantly and you just brush it off.” Lovi admitted sheepishly–it was too late to back down now, no matter how humiliating! Antonio was bright red from his ears to his neck, it was going to be mortifying for sure.

“Tonio, I like you, a lot. But I get it if you aren’t interested, as long as we can still be friends.” Lovino continued, looking at his feet. Antonio was too quiet. God what did he just say? The timer went off and Lovino opened the oven and squatted down, he had a ton of cookies to flip.

God what did he just say? He was flirting? Antonio couldn’t wrap his head around it. He looked back over the past two days and realized, Lovino was throwing out hints like crazy. The set of hot buns were his! The “tasting Lovino’s buns” joke, was an innuendo! So was calling Lovi master! The compliments, the staring, the touches–why didn’t he see it sooner!?

“Lovino,” Antonio said solemnly, staring at the ground. Lovino set the timer again and turned to him, unamused and scared. This was it, wasn't it–the end?

“What?” he asked warily.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you felt this way. I’m such an idiot.”

“I’m the only one allowed to call you an idiot.” Lovino snapped automatically, though he could think of one other person with that right, Antonio's brother, but that was beside the point. In a flash Antonio had him in a bear hug, one that might just crush him.

“I would have done this sooner.” Antonio giggled and kissed Lovino on the cheek. The Italian scrunched up his face and pouted.

“You missed.” Lovino said. Antonio took a minute to pause. He was indeed aiming for his cheek but, was there somewhere else he could kiss Lovino without it being weird? Did he mean—!? Oh God he hoped so with all of his heart! It was worth a shot!

Antonio tilted Lovino’s chin up and chastely pressed his lips against Lovino’s. Lovino’s arms flew around his neck as he kissed back, overjoyed, although exhausted. He didn’t want to separate, he didn’t want to breathe. His heart was aflutter and nothing could make this day any better.

But that damn timer went off and forced them apart. Antonio smirked and got the oven mits before Lovino could.

“I’ll get the cookies. You should tell me if these buns are still hot.”

“They are, but I wouldn’t mind double checking.” Lovino snickered. And so Antonio got all the cookies out while arching a bit more just for show (only making Lovino laugh, which was just as good.) One clean up, a dozen soft kisses, and two bags of cookies packed later and it was finally time to go home and maybe take a nap.

“Hey,” Lovino said, “Let’s go back to my place and watch a movie.”

“Yeah! I’d love to, but only if we cuddle.” Antonio grinned and threw his book bag on his back. Lovino smirked and grabbed his hand when he was finished and said,

“This looks heavy, do you need me to hold it?”

“No,” Antonio said, making Lovino pout, “but I want you to! See I’m learning!”

“You want a gold star?” Lovino jeered and tightened his grip slightly.

“No, but a kiss from the cutest guy alive, yes.”

“Find a mirror, Tonio.” Lovino retorted wryly. He still kissed Antonio’s hand and smiled. Antonio kissed his cheek and leaned into him. Who would have thought it would have been that easy?

  



End file.
